Dead Man's Corner
Transcript Baker's introduction George and I sat on the back of his tank and talked for an hour about home over a K Ration. For once it didn't taste like paste in a can. It's the weirdest feeling being at war with your best friend there. You feel almost invincible, like nothing can stop you from driving all the way to Berlin and winning that ticket home. Conflict After successfully defending a German counterattack in Vierville, Baker, his squad, and Risner begin to push southeast towards the town of St. Come-du-Mont. Confidence overwhelms Baker, feeling as though he can do anything with his best friend by his side. Baker approaches a "T" (or more like a "t") intersection and gets off George's tank. Risner rises out of his tank and puts his binoculars in front of him. Risner: Alright Baker, we can't sit here. Let's clear this road. Risner puts his binoculars away. Risner: Your guys can use my tank as cover and keep the Kraut infantry off me. Let's go. With the help of Risner and his tank, Baker and his squad were able to outflank and outmaneuver any obstacle the Germans set in front of them - even when the Germans were taking cover behind hedgerows. That was until they reached the tip of the road, where they were faced with a difficult challenge: how to take out a PaK 36. The PaK 36 was an anti-tank gun used by the Germans that could hit a target at almost 2,000 yards. When Baker and his squad reached the top, the PaK 36 opened up and nearly hit Baker and his squad. Baker gave the order to charge the anti-tank weapon and found out that the two Germans operating the PaK 36 had no weapons with them. With the Germans out of commission, Baker now faced another obstacle: a tree was standing in their path. Therefore, Baker gave the order to Risner and his tank to drive through the tree and push onwards. As Risner and his tank pushed through, they were greeted by an MG42 placed approximately twenty yards away. The tank easily silenced the machine gun with a 37mm shell. Behind where the machine gun stood were two German rifle platoons. Baker and his squad easily took them out and continued to push forward. Eventually, they saw another PaK 36. Using the same maneuver as last time (charging the position), Baker easily wiped them out without any resistance. At the corner of Baker's eye, he saw something light up from behind the PaK 36. It was an MG42. Baker quickly ordered his squad to take cover in front of the PaK 36 while Risner and his tank came up and provided support. While the machine gun was suppressed, Baker ordered his squad to flank and take cover behind some hedgerows and fire on the machine gun. Minutes later, the firefight ceased and Baker, his squad, and Risner continued to move southeast. Along the way, they encountered yet another tree in the road. Risner: I'm gonna have to shove through it. Risner and his tank plowed through the tree like a chainsaw. As the tank moved about twenty feet into the area, all was quiet. There was not a sound to be heard, except for the birds chirping. However, unbeknownst to Baker and Risner, a German was sitting behind some oil barrels with a Panzerschreck over his shoulders. Moments later, the German squeezes the trigger and gets a direct hit on Risner's tank. Risner's tank was soon engulfed by smoke and kept rolling until it halted at a gate just a few feet away. Small arms fire was exchanged shortly thereafter. (Risner: We have to go! Matt, get the hell out of here!) All of a sudden, as many as five German rifle squads begin opening up on Risner's tank. Risner: Dammit! I'm out of ammo! Risner takes out Baker's "Death Pistol" and starts firing back. Risner gets grazed by bullets from the Germans. After firing about four shots with Baker's "Death Pistol", Risner is shot in the arm, but keeps firing, then turns to Matt, (who is standing right next to the tank staring at George in utter disbelief and absolute horror) and waves at him to get away from the tank now, Risner's face had an expression that seemed to say to Baker "I'm sorry buddy, Iooks like this is it" George turns back to continue shooting but is then hit 4 more times rapidly in the chest and face, sending what was left of his torso and face smaking into the top of the turret, he was dead before he collapsed onto the turret. Anger fills Baker's state of mind like a poison. He therefore orders his squad to charge every single German they came across despite being heavily outnumbered. Surprisingly, Baker's squad wasn't killed, Baker charged in with his Tommy gun blazing, killing over 4 Germans all by himself before he was out of ammo, while the rest of his men finnished off the rest of the Germans in the nearby field and bushes. A short time later, Mac arrived with Leggett. Baker, with tears of sorrow and hatred meets up with them. Mac: Listen, I saw what happened, but we've got to clear out of here. We'll have time to think about it later. Baker looks at what used to be his best friend slumped over the smoking turret drenched in blood, his face, beyond recognition. Mac: Desola and Corrion are back in Beaumont with some guys from the 506. We have to get back and regroup. Sink wants to take St. Come at the crack of dawn. Chapter ends. Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels